Of Sniffles And Cough Syrup
by xxBlowthecandlesout
Summary: A oneshot in which Kurt gets sick, and Blaine skips school to take care of him. Just a bunch of fluffy Klaine fluff.. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Of Sniffles And Cough Syrup..**

Kurt sniffled loudly, pulling the covers tightly around his body. Why was it so_ freezing_ in his room. He looked to where the door was tightly shut, if he listened close enough he could hear Finn singing "Don't stop believing". He sighed pulling the pillow over his head, he thought he could finally feel sleep washing over him, Finn barged in, in just his towel, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Kurt, bro? You feeling any better?"

Kurt mumbled a response, not moving.

"I'll take that as a no, I'll let Mom and Burt know."

Kurt squeaked and, Finn chuckled softly, "Get better man."

Kurt finally took a breath of relief as Finn left, he pulled the covers down, as he stumbled to the bathroom. He tried his best to avoid any reflection of himself, for fear he would simply scream, at the sight of his hair, and skin, as the result of the cold that had overtaken his body. He hurried out of the bathroom, and back into his warm bed. He felt his eyelids begin to droop, then there was a light knock at the door. Kurt lifted his head up, looking around. There it was again, another knock, this one slightly louder. Kurt sighed, getting up. He stumbled towards the door. He opened it a tiny bit, glancing around. Over beside the bushes was Blaine, looking dapper as ever.

"What are you _doing?_" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around, a small blush creeping towards his cheeks, "Finn texted me that you were going to be out today, so I wanted to stop by, but the door was locked. I figured you'd have a key hidden somewhere."

Kurt pointed to the ledge above the door, "Yeah, up there."

Blaine pouted, "I can't reach up there."

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking his boyfriends hands, and leading him into the house.

Blaine frowned at the temperature of Kurt's hands, "Baby, you're freezing, come on let's get you back to bed."

Kurt shook his head, "You have to go, I don't want you seeing me like this."

Blaine snorted dragging Kurt back downstairs, "Nothing could keep me from taking care of my sick boyfriend."

Kurt wanted to fight, he wanted to tell his boyfriend to get out, and go back to McKinley but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore, the adore puppy dog look on Blaine's face, that was telling him he wanted to take care of him. So Kurt simply nodded, and allowed Blaine to drag him into bed. He laid Kurt in bed, tucking him in and making sure, there wasn't a draft anywhere, before plopping down in the chair next to Kurt's bed. Kurt gave him a weird look.

"So, you're just going to sit there and watch me sleep?"

Blaine nodded, "Why, is there something you need?"

Kurt shook his head, ducking it under the covers.

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm so hideous my own boyfriend won't even lay in bed with me," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Blaine asked moving the covers from Kurt's mouth.

"Come lay in bed with me please."

Blaine chuckled, scooching in besides Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on his chest, "Thank you."

"Welcome," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair, kissing it softly.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke a few hours later, he reached towards the space where Blaine had been sleeping, he grasped the now cold sheets. He opened one of his eyes scanning the room.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Blaine asked as descended the stairs, carrying a small red tray.

"I thought you'd left," Kurt said, sitting up.

Blaine shook his head, "No, I made you soup."

Kurt smiled, as Blaine came and sat by him. Blaine sat the tray on the bedside table, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt turned his head, so Blaine got cheek.

"I don't want you getting sick because of me," Kurt whined, as Blaine kissed down his jaw, towards his neck.

"I won't get sick. I take my Flintstones vitamins religiously," Blaine smirked, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to say no, so he leaned in kissing Blaine softly.

"Love you," Kurt said leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you too."

Kurt was about to say something else, when he sneezed. All over Blaine's forehead.

"Oh. My. Gaga, I-I'm so sorry, Blaine!" Kurt let out in a rushed breath, trying to get as far away as possible.

Blaine wrinkled his forehead, reaching over for a Kleenex. He wiped off his forehead, reaching for Kurt's hand.

"Kurt it's alright. Really, you've came down my throat before, I don't think germs are much of an issue for us," Blaine laughed.

Kurt grimaced, but allowed Blaine to pull him closer. They sat together for a while before Kurt's stomach decided to betray him, disturbing the peace. Blaine just simply smiled softly, reaching for the red tray. Kurt took the spoon, quickly downing the chicken noodle soup. He winced a little as the hot soup, burned the back of his throat. Blaine reached over feeling his forehead.

"You're still really warm."

"That's what happens when you're sick," Kurt snapped.

Blaine raised his hands, "Sorry. Where's the cough syrup?"

Kurt pointed towards the bathroom, "Top shelf."

Blaine nodded jumping up to get it. He grabbed the red colored cough syrup, examining the back as he walked back towards the bed. He poured out the amount, handing it to Kurt.

"Do I have to?"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes. Just quickly do it."

Kurt stuck out his tongue, drinking the horrid cough syrup. Blaine smiled, laying beside Kurt.

"Feel better, love," he murmured kissing Kurt's cheek.

"As long as you're here, I think I'll be alright."

Kurt closed his eyes, falling asleep, already feeling better.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: So this was my first fic, that I put on here. What did y'all think? Leave me lots of lovely reviews(:<em>

_xox, M.  
><em>


End file.
